


Satisfy

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Succubi & Incubi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock satiates his infected captain.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 14
Kudos: 310





	Satisfy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Jim lifts up, and Spock follows, chasing his mouth for another fleeting kiss. It leaves Jim grinning, _smirking_ , but Spock doesn’t mind—he finds it strangely _thrilling_ that his _t’hy’la_ adores him so much. He can feel through their bond that Jim thinks it cute, finds it endearing that he’s trying to prolong their kisses, but of course Spock is—Jim knows exactly what he’s doing with his mouth. He’s even better than usual, which is saying something, because Jim’s the only person who’s ever been able to truly break down Spock’s Vulcan composure. 

Spock is still Vulcan, of course. His human blood isn’t enough to combat that. He’s lasted this long, through three hours of grueling, brutal sex, and he’ll last longer, because his captain needs him. He’s stiff, harder than he should be outside of _pon farr_ , but it would be impossible to remain flaccid around one so tempting as Jim. Spock’s sure Jim’s new pheromones are also affecting him. The disease that he’s contracted isn’t contagious and hopefully won’t be permanent, but right now, it’s poignant. It erases all other needs, leaving Jim just this: the will to satiate himself as much as possible. _Sex_ is his new food. He drives into Spock’s pliant body over and over, fingers bruising more marks into Spock’s tender skin as he bears down over Spock’s arching figure. He lets his lips connect with Spock’s again, and Spock eagerly opens up to welcome Jim’s tongue. 

In a way, it’s ironic. The disease has turned Jim feral. It’s made him claw at Spock, demanding to make love, taking him from one round after the other without any transition. It reminds Spock faintly of _pon farr_. It should be frightening, seeing that from the other side, but it fills Spock with a strange anticipation. He now knows that Jim will be able to handle it when Spock’s time comes. At least, Spock hopes so. Dr. McCoy will undoubtedly have cured Jim by then. He will no longer be an incubus of legend, but a simple _human_ , content with one round of gentle caresses. At the moment, Jim drives his cock into Spock’s twitching channel and grinds against his insides, rasping, “ _Fuck_ , Spock... I...” His voice breaks off, but the rest ripples through their bond: love and such torrid desire. Spock trembles from the sheer emotion. He returns it. He doesn’t think he could live anymore without Jim’s arms around him. 

Jim comes inside him, roaring into his mouth and slamming to the finish—Spock chokes and arches up again, clawing at Jim’s shoulders. He’s taken so many of Jim’s loads, but he survives another, even though there’s nowhere left for it to go. It spills out around Jim’s base, dribbling down Spock’s cheeks, coating his thighs and the mattress. Jim groans and scatters hungry kisses down Spock’s jaw. He bites at Spock’s throat, murmuring Spock’s name. 

Spock’s dick still arcs up into Jim’s stomach. Jim reaches one hand down to stroke it. He breathlessly chuckles, “Such impressive stamina...”

Spock mutters, “I am Vulcan, and I am not in _pon farr_.”

Jim nods his acceptance. Spock shouldn’t be hard at all, but Jim is so alluring. Jim whispers, “You’re so beautiful,” and covers Spock in kisses. He asks in between them, “Can I have you again?”

Spock swallows. He answers, “Of course, Captain. My body is all yours.”

Jim smiles. It’s so much more than just Spock’s body. His heart, his mind, his katra itself—everything is in Jim’s hands. Jim is worthy of it. He bends down to bring their mouths together and starts it all again.


End file.
